


Badminton Beyond

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

“Okay Dip, juuuust over this hill aaaand…voila!” Mabel shouted as she removed his blindfold with a flourish. Before him was fantastic view of the surrounding landscape, but Mabel was pointing at the fairly boring barn sitting in the valley below. The only remarkable thing about it was that it lacked the large doors to allow animals to enter. Instead it had a regular door on the ground level next to a wooden staircase leading to another totally regular door on the second level.

“Oookay? What was so special about this again?” Dipper asked, confused why something so mundane required a 30 minute walk full of tripping of tripping on logs and slipping on loose rocks.

Mabel leaned against him and wrapped her arm around his back to clutch his chin gently. “Look more…closelier…” she said, guiding his view back and forth across the horizon.

Now that he really looked, Dipper caught on to what Mabel was saying. This wasn’t the same forest he should be seeing. He knew Gravity Falls in and out after years of exploring the forest during their summer visits and this view was impossible from any hill he had ever been to. Hell, the trees next to them had the wrong kind of leaves. They looked more like the fronds of a fern.

“But, we only walked half an hour? Where are we? How…?”

Grabbing his hand she pulled him down the hill towards the barn, explaining as they walked. “Candy, Grenda and me found it by accident. We were just walking through the forest one day and BAM! everything’s different,” Mabel said. They arrived at the front of the barn and stopped. “I’ll tell you all the details we’ve figured out later” she continued, kissing him then looking into his eyes, “I brought you here for a reason though.”

Dipper blushed a little at the kiss. It wasn’t their first, but they’d only started dating less than a year ago and the nature of their relationship meant kisses were usually infrequent pecks unless it was night and they could be sure no one would stumble upon them. It was the middle of the day though, so he instinctively looked around to check for any passerbys.

Mabel bapped his head with her fist, “Don’t worry, dork. This is a private area. No one’s around to bother us.” She turned and began walking up the staircase, dragging him with her.

Reaching the top, Mabel opened the door to reveal…a badminton court. Dipper blinked several times. Half to help adjust his eyes to the dim light of the room, half to buy some time to comprehend what he was even looking at. Who puts a badminton court in a barn? Just, like, what?

“Weird, huh?” Mabel said, reading his mind. “The bottom’s boring though. Just a bunch of hay bales.” Her eyes slanted mischievously, “Grenda likes it though. Marius is coming next week and they need some…cushion.”

Dipper flinched when he felt her squeeze his ass. Not that he minded it, just a little surprising. He wasn’t against where this was obviously going and she had said it was a private dimension or something. He could relax his inherent paranoia about their relationship for now.

A question remained though. “Why are we up here then?” he asked. The floor was covered in a hard carpet and the small bench on the left wall looked a little rough for bare skin. Hay might be scratchy but it was better than rug burn or a splinter.

“Psh! So much for the mystery nerd being Dipdop Holmes!” Mabel laughed. Whispering in his ear, she said, “Where’s the fun without a little foreplay?” While she spoke, she ran her hand down his body, starting at his chest and stalling at his crotch.

A quick squeeze followed before Mabel thrust her hand away, using the momentum to start a short series of pirouettes away from him. Finishing, she smirked at him and skipped over to the bench, above which hung several racquets and a small basket of birdies.

She tossed a racquet to him. Dipper tried to catch it but ended up slapping the strings instead, causing it to spin wildly. A few moments of awkward juggling later he was able to solidly grab the rim. Grasping the handle with his other hand he looked to Mabel.

“FORE!” was all he heard before he got pegged in the chest by the birdie. Wincing at the irritating pain, he frowned at Mabel.

“Sorry, Dipper,” she said sheepishly, “You looked so funny catching the racquet and the pun just came to mind. So I…heh…”

_Well, it didn’t really hurt_ , he reflected. Not that he was happy about her doing it but his lecture could come later. That pun reminded him of why she had brought him there.

He coughed into his hand to diffuse the situation, “Anyways, you had something in mind?

Mabel clapped her hands in excitement, flinching from the impact of the racquet handle between them, “Ngh! Yeah! Sooooo,” having recovered, she fluttered her eyes seductively, “on the topic of FORE!-(Dipper dodged the second birdie she half-assedly smacked at him)-play. I have a proposal, oh brother mine.”

“Yeah?”

“Strip badminton.”

“What.” Not a question, just a statement on the absurdity Dipper had just heard.

“See, everytime one of us makes a point, the other person has to take off a piece of clothing. I’m not sure how badminton works exactly. This chart,” she gestured to a poster on the wall next to the bench, “hasn’t really helped either.  I figure we could just play inside the lines. The racquets are small but the birdies fall pretty slow so I think we can handle it.” Mabel bounced one a few times to demonstrate.

_It does fall kinda slow_ , Dipper thought as he watched. This could be a pretty good idea actually. He’d seen Mabel naked before, but he’d never played a strip game with her. There was something enticing about the competition of it, a reward for doing his best. It was a challenge neither of them were good at too so they’d be even.

“Okay, Mabes,” he said, swinging his arm up to rest the racquet on his shoulder (and ignoring the fact that he bonked himself on the head before it reached its destination), “Let’s do it.”

Mabel grinned so wide it looked like her head might split in half. Saying nothing, she waltzed towards the net to reach the other side. Dipper took his chance and leaped forward to squeeze her ass.

“Eep!” Mabel squeaked, looking back at him.

“Revenge.”

Laughing, she ducked under the net and took position at the back-right of her side. With a determined look, she flung the birdie up and proceeded to completely whiff it. The birdie made a soft *tut* as it bounced on the ground in front of her. Another *tut* followed. Two more followed on Dipper’s side. Two more on Mabel’s. Two more on Dipper’s. Perhaps they’d overestimated their aim.

The twins agreed to practice a little before they counted points. 15 minutes later, they decided they could manage enough of a rally that it was time to start the competition for real. Mabel insisted that shoes and other innocuous items be taken off because it’d be boring to fight with them as an option. Dipper agreed generally but insisted on his hat staying (it had been part of a prophecy after all) and also argued for socks staying in until Mabel gave up.

He might be excited about this game but he was still nervous about how embarrassing it could be if he totally sucked and ended up naked in front of a fully clothed Mabel who would absolutely take advantage of the situation to make fun of him. Knowing her, she might even still be mocking him about the event when they were retired and in rocking chairs. Skill was an unknown variable here and even three extra rounds could help him catch up to prevent that fearful future.

Setting up on the court, Dipper had the first serve. Smacking it over the net, Mabel returned. It went back and forth a few times before solidly landing on Dipper’s side. He tossed his hat to the side as they exchanged a competitive grin. Dipper tried to ignore the nervous twinge he felt at this disappointing start.

Chucking the birdie to Mabel, they both reset for her serve. It was pretty bad, but in a good way for her. Spiralling to-and-fro, it landed completely opposite of where Dipper had run. If she’d hit it right, it would’ve gone exactly where he was.

Dipper walked over to pick up the birdie, grumbling at himself for being too quick to move. Neither of them were good at this. He shouldn’t have assumed how Mabel would hit it. It would’ve been smarter to wait until she hit it and react then. He flung a sock off his foot to the wall.

Mabel had stood far back in preparation for his serve so he tried to have it fall near the net. A little closer than intended (it bounced slightly when a feather caught the net), it still landed on Mabel’s side. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have established his first win.

Mabel lay on the floor for a frustrated second, having dived with her racquet stretched out to try and catch the birdie that sat three inches beyond it. Dropping her racquet and pressing her hands to the ground, she lifted herself and dragged her knees up to set her butt on her feet.

“I guess ya got me, Dipper,” she said with a shrug. Instead of her sock though, she crossed her arms to grab the bottom of her sweater. “I was feeling pretty sweaty in this anyways. It’s hot in here” she said as she pulled it off and threw it away.

She wasn’t wrong. The barn was practically an oven as the wood trapped the heat of the summer sun coming in through the sole window high in the wall opposite the door. But it wasn’t heat making his palms sweat as he saw a slight jiggle behind Mabel’s bra as she stood up.

Wiping his left hand on his shirt, he wondered if there was a trick here. Mabel nonchalantly picked up her racquet and the birdie as he shifted the racquet in his hands so he could dry the right. Fixing her with a wary glare, Dipper stood in the center of his side, both hands on the racquet in preparation for anything.

Mabel’s serve went straight to him. Dipper didn’t consider the oddity of this until he won the rally. The birdie had landed behind Mabel and she turned to look at it. Fully turned, that is. In place. Not a step towards the object, just enough to rotate so her back was him. Dropping the racquet, her hands reached up her back to the bra’s clasp.

*klik*

A sound so quiet it could only be heard in the deafening silence of this barn. He might’ve heard the soft fall of the bra too if his ears weren’t echoing with his heartbeat.

Dipper turned away when Mabel faced him. He wanted to look at her but knew this was a ploy to throw him off. Damn, he really hadn’t been thinking right when he got rid of his hat and sock. _It’s the endgame, Pines!_ he thought.

“Yo!” Mabel called, “Your serve!”

The birdie *doinked* off his head from her throw. Dipper reached down to pick it up and steeled himself as he turned back to see his topless sister. Okay, yeah he’d seen her naked, but it hadn’t been that many times. So it was totally understandable that he felt so hot looking at her bare chest.

Her breasts looked just big enough to fit his hand and he wanted to test if that was true so bad it almost hurt. Her nipples weren’t erect yet but the way she idly toyed with them that would change that soon. To top it off, a thin veneer of sweat glistened in the sunbeam she had conspicuously moved under.

Dipper bit his bottom lip to control the pain of his erection’s uncomfortable position in his shorts. Jeez, he really should’ve moved it when her back was turned because he was not enjoying her smug look while he adjusted himself.

“See something you like, Dip?” she asked innocently.

He was saved by her arrogance. _So that’s how it is_ , he thought, refocusing. Fine. He could play this game. Time to get super serious. She won’t be smiling so much once she’s naked.

“Yes, I do. I’m going to enjoy seeing more soon.” Dipper matched her smug smile as he swacked the birdie over the net on his serve.

A few seconds later, Mabel was still giggling as he blankly stared at it resting on the ground a few feet behind him and a half inch to his left. He wasn’t sure if it was the feathers or the wind of it passing that had harshly caressed his cheek when she spiked it back at him.

“Well, Dipper? You lost,” Mabel said expectantly.

_Whelp, **THAT’S** how it is_. He grimaced while chucking his vest aside.

Oh yeah, he’d walked into a complete trap. Mabel had known about this place for who knows how long. And, son-of-a-bitch, she said she found it with Candy and Grenda! And she said Grenda was looking forward to using the bottom floor with Marius! This wasn’t some recent discovery, they’d known about this place for a while. How had he been so blind?

They’d probably practiced on this court for just this kind of event. Bring the boy in and beat him while letting him think he has a chance of winning. Not a bad idea. Dipper certainly wasn’t going to complain about how that might end up.

He sure as hell wasn’t going to take it lying down though. His pride was at stake.

Mabel’s serve was easy enough to return, but she spiked the birdie back to his side so hard a tiny tuft of carpet flew up. Dipper cooly removed his shirt, tossing it atop his vest. It was time to begin the counterattack. Retrieving the birdie he walked back towards the net.

“Sorry, sis,” Dipper sighed, looking at his feet and leaning his head into the net. He waited until she came close. Standing straight, he met her eyes for a second before looking away.“I…I just, I’m not sure whether I should serve to the right,” he flexed his right arm 90 degrees to point to the side, “or the left.” his left arm mimicking the right.

Mabel laughed and reached under the net to stroke his chest with her free hand. He flexed a few more times to her glee. She set her racquet between her legs to touch him with her other hand.

Dipper immediately tossed the birdie in the air and tapped it over the net. It’d have been easy to catch if her racquet was in hand. As it happened, all she could do was slap it to the side with her hand.

It landed sadly out of bounds, on her side of the net. Dipper regretted that Mabel wasn’t touching him anymore, but it was worth the sense of victory at her shock. She’d been cheating from the beginning after all, feigning a lack of skill, so it was nice to turn the tables. Also, she was pretty cute when she was frustrated.

Their eyes met and Mabel’s anger melted while they laughed together. Removing her skirt, she began walking to retrieve the birdie.

“Well, Dip, seems like you caught onto my plan.” Mabel was obviously keeping her back to him as she wiggled to show off everything her thong revealed. Twirling the birdie in her hand, she said, “But we’ll see how many of your tricks can beat me.” A short toss and a hard 180 smack left an indent in the floor in front of him. “And no, that wasn’t my serve.”

_This isn’t good_ , he thought that after putting out the small fire her second, real serve had made in the carpet. He’d come up with some tricks, yeah, but that serve had shown he was still vastly underestimating her. Almost all of them were out the window now.

He chucked his shorts aside and gulped. It was his serve and there was only one trick he had left that might work. He tossed the birdie high in the air and swung underhanded to knock it in an even higher arc over the net. It was obvious from the start that it would take a while before it landed just next to the net and Mabel clearly felt no compulsion to rush as she casually walked to the border and crouched, ready to leap and spike it into Dipper’s side so hard it would probably blow out his strings if he even tried to block it.

There was his chance. Mabel’s eyes locked on the slowly falling birdie, he rushed to her side. “I love you,” he said earnestly. She glanced at him with a smile before her eyes popped and she jumped, swinging wildly without looking. Two quiet *plaps* sounded when her forearm knocked it into her face.

The birdie hit the ground and Mabel regarded it for less than a second before she dropped her racquet and crossed her arms. “Sexy times cheating is one thing, Dipper, but I don’t like you saying that just to win a point in a game…” She turned away from him and audibly humphed.

Crossing under the net, Dipper hugged her from behind. “I’ll admit I’m happy it worked, but yeah, I am pretty sorry that I did that…” She was right. Did those words even mean anything if he just used them to win a competition? “For what it’s worth,” he continued, “I did mean it.”

Mabel turned in his arms to return his hug and gave him a smile. “I know, that’s why it worked.” She headbutted his nose lightly, causing him to flinch and reach a hand to it. “And that’s why I’m letting you off easy.”

“It might have been a jerk move, yeah, but what about you tricking me with this ‘I don’t know badminton’ BS?” Dipper asked indignantly. He regretted that move, sure, but he wasn’t just going to let Mabel off for her subterfuge.

Mabel laughed, “Yeah, that was kind of jerky too. I don’t know if we’re even on the jerk scale but I do know something else.” Eyeing him seductively, she said, “I lost that point and I have to take something off. Wouldn’t it be a great couple-building exercise if we did it together? To restore our bond after this fight?”

They released each other and Mabel took one of his hands and set it on the side of her thong. Dipper tried to grab the other side with his other hand but she caught it and lifted it to her her breast. “I’m going to need some support bending over. And we have to take it off together, dummy.”

She was right. She did need support, grabbing that side and bending over him as he dropped to his knees while they pulled the thong down. He held her steady as she lifted one foot then the other to remove it. She didn’t even bother to throw it more than a few inches away, Straightening up, she guided his head to her crotch.

Dipper was more than willing to obey her demand, licking at her slit while the small tuft of shooting star shaped hair tickled his nose. She tasted slightly sweet, giving an interesting contrast from the slightly sour smell of sweat their game had produced. He lapped at her entrance to enjoy more of the sweetness, licking up to swirl his tongue on her clit from time to time.

Mabel moaned and clutched his head to her. Her knees started wavering so Dipper grabbed her ass with both hands to help hold her up. He squeezed with the right and, satisfied he could keep her up with just that hand, slid the left to insert a finger into her. It was a little awkward but feeling that warm tightness was worth the uncomfortable angle.

Mabel wasn’t even moaning anymore, just panting with an occasional squeak interrupting. Only one hand held his head to her now, the other clawing just below his neck as she leaned over him, too overwhelmed to keep upright.

Soon, though, she raked that hand up his neck to hold him hard, legs shivering as her knees squeezed his head and he felt her full body weight start to sink on his hand. He pulled the other out of her so he could gently lower her to ground as she came down from her orgasm, body still twitching a little from the aftershocks.

She settled on his knees, holding his shoulders to stay up as she caught her breath. Her eyes were closed still and Dipper fixed his most confident grin, pleased by his success. The fiery lust in Mabel’s eyes when they opened was more than he expected though. He flinched at that fury, both in fear and excitement, and she took advantage of his weakness, shoving him down on his back while she followed into his lap, her wetness soaking through his boxers to his dick.

Dipper grunted as he landed. It hadn’t hurt too much when his head and back hit the rough carpet, but his legs had been bent and it was pretty uncomfortable to fall like that. He raised his butt to straighten them out more comfortably and was surprised by Mabel grabbing his boxers and yanking them as far as she could between her legs. Midway between their intended location and his knees, he couldn’t spread his legs very much but it was pretty clear Mabel gave absolutely no fucks about that as she grabbed his cock and held it to her pussy.

A drop of drool hit Dipper’s face as she plunged down on him. “Ah!” Mabel cried. Dipper could only squeeze his eyes closed at the amazing tightness enveloping him. He’d expected their first time to be more romantic. After a candlelit dinner and with heartfelt declarations of love. Instead he opened his eyes to find Mabel’s boring into his with animalistic lust.

_I think I like this better_ , he reflected as Mabel smashed her lips into his. Their tongues battled as she began raising and lowering her hips in a steady rhythm.

Dipper couldn’t quite match her movements at first, but he figured it out quick enough. He reached up to tweak her nipples and would’ve grinned at her moan if he hadn’t given out one of his own.

Mabel ended the kiss, raising herself over him, her hands framing his head. His fell to her hips, helping her slam down harder as they both came closer to that amazing end.

Dipper reached his when she opened her eyes. Her face had lost its fury, red from exertion and intoxicated with the pleasure. Her erotic gaze was the last bit he needed to go over the edge. His grip tightened and he held her steady as he thrust as far as he could into her. It must have pushed her over the edge too from the sounds she was making.

They sat for a while, catching their breath. Making eye contact, they both smiled just before simultaneously twitching as Mabel rose off him and he limply fell out of her. They both looked down at where they had been connected and saw a drop of cum fall out onto him.

Mabel sat on his hips and held her stomach, “Damn bro, you really filled me up.” She rubbed herself in small circles. “I wonder if I’ll get pregnant…” she mused.

Dipper panicked and raised himself up on his elbows. “I, uh, I,” he didn’t know what he wanted to say, why hadn’t he even thought of using a condom? “I’ll, we’ll figure it out but I’m definitely gonna…”

Mabel boxed his shoulder with a chuckle. “Silly, you know I’m on birth control. You’ve watched me take the pill before.”

Oh yeah. Dipper felt a bit embarrassed. “Well, I was a bit out of it, considering all this. So you can’t blame me for forgetting,” he said with a blush.

“I’m glad I was so distracting,” Mabel said as she leaned down to give him a light kiss. “Hearing you say that did make me happy though.” She stroked his cheek while they stared into each others’ eyes.

“We should come here again sometime,” Dipper said with a smile.

“Candy and Grenda booked it the rest of the week, but” Mabel smiled surreptitiously, “it’s neither of their first times with their boyfriends and they aren’t against some company. So if you’re still interested…”


End file.
